Animosity
by HammerinRascal
Summary: Anger wasn't exactly his favourite emotion. / ScouRosy / One-Shot.


"Everything okay?", her barley audible voice asked as she watched him climb into their bed beside her. He had been frustrated most of the day, it was obvious - the angry look on his face said it all. _King _business most likely. Although they had finally got hiked and she was crowned Queen, Scourge had still carried most of the duties in being King. Whatever she could and was _allowed_ to help him with, she would - but there were times where she really couldn't do much.

"Does everything _look_ okay?!" He snarled in response to her question, cause her to wince slightly from his tone.

"Not rea-"

"Then no, Rosy. Everything is _not_ okay" he spoke, cutting her off mid-sentence in annoyance, "Go to sleep", he muttered, laying on his side with his back faced to her, his hands in fists, clenching his pillow angrily.

"Alright.. Goodnight" Was her final response as she gently pulled the covers up over him and herself - keeping them both warm as her eyes lingered sadly over his form before letting out a mental sigh, turning on her side as well, snuggling into the covers as she lay there, waiting for sleep to come along..

* * *

Day break. The sun peaking through the blinds of the window, shinning into the green hedgehogs face, reflecting into his eyes while disturbing him from his sleep, an eye slowly flickering open before the second slowly followed. Blinking a few times as he adjusted to the lighting along with waking up, a yawn escaped his lips. Turning onto his back, an arm instinctively reached out to his side, feeling around for his wife's form.. which, wasn't there. His head quickly shot up, looking over at the now empty space, usually occupied by his pink lover.

Where- That's right. Last night. Letting out a sigh, a hand lifted itself to his face, fingers rubbing his closed eyes out of frustration at himself. _Idiot_.

Her sad look from last filled his mind, his annoyance building up once again. As per usual, he took it out on her. Pushing himself up, he threw the bed cover off of himself, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself up onto his feet. Lifting his arms in the air over his he gave off a small stretch before standing back up straight. Looking around the room for any signs of his wife, who was nowhere to be seen.

His eyes flickered over to the balcony door which was pushed open - a light cool breeze flowing through the room. Letting out a small breath, he made his way towards it, peeking out to find exactly who he was looking for.

Her arms were leant against the railing in front of her, staring forwards out into the open, lost in her own thoughts.

He slowly made his way up behind her, her thoughts obviously elsewhere considering how oblivious she was to his presence. Strong green arms carefully wrapped themselves around her thin waist, pressing his chest against her back while holding her closely.

A small surprised gasp escaping her lips as she felt his arms wrap themselves firmly around her body, but in return, leaning back against him slightly as he held her. Lips suddenly went to an ear of hers, his voice low and deep, "I love you.." followed by his lips slowly moving downwards to peck a small and gentle kiss on her cheek, "And I'm sorry about last night.."

Keeping her back pressed against him and entangled in his embrace, she simply turned her head slightly around, enough to be able to see him before shooting him a small gentle smile, "You're stressed, I understand.. And I love you, too, Scourge."

"Still wasn't an excuse, babe.. But I'll make it up to 'ya.." he murmured gently, releasing one of his arms wrapped around her before reaching upwards and gathering the ends of her hairs before slowly brushing it aside over one shoulder, exposing her neck. Leaning his head forwards, his inched his lips closer to her neck, letting them linger there for a moment, his warm breath tickling her skin as he breathed - causing the woman in his arms to shiver slightly under him. Letting off a small girl, he closed the small distance, pressing his lips against her exposed neck. His actions earning him a gentle gasp as his warm kisses migrated further down along her neck slowly, savouring the moment between the pair. Once reaching the base of her neck, he moved his kisses back upwards, slowly making their way along her jaw before seeking out her own lips, pressing them against her - which she happily returned the gesture, letting their lips move gently against one another's. After a few moments of sharing the love, they pulled away for a breath of air they both needed; panting lightly.

"Mm.. That was some 'make-up'" she murmured slightly with a small chuckle.

"As if that's all of it, babe"

"Heh," she murmured, turning around in his grip to face him, her hands placing themselves against his chest, sliding themselves upwards before reaching his shoulders and leaving them stationary there, simply holding lovingly onto him, "You really don't need to do anythi-"

She was cut off when a finger was pressed to her lips, "But I am, so just go along with it - today, it's all about me and you, alright?"

"Alright" She replied with a nod happily, "Me and you.." she repeated his words before pressing a quick peck on his lips before pulling back to smile up at him in content.

"Lets get to it, then!" The green hedgehog spoke once again, reaching for her hand, holding it in his own before tugging the younger pink hedgehog after him back inside, their laughs and giggles ringing through the air - setting themselves for the day.

He always made it up to her - not matter how frustrated her got, he always did his best to avoid letting it out on her, although there were times where it happened to slip out, her never meant to hurt her and was always there to make it up to her; always.


End file.
